Naruto in the closet
by Kyuubi.of.the.leaf
Summary: Naruto is starting to experience new feelings but for men? (rated M for possible content in the future)
1. Naruto's feelings

Okay so this is gonna be my first story on here x) I just made this account a couple days ago, so I hope you all like it c:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto! Okay now on with the story!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day with no clouds in the sky so it was very hot. Most people were inside trying to cool down while others where outside in the shade. Naruto was at Ichiraku eating his fifth bowl of beef ramen.

"Ughhhhh, I would enjoy my delicious ramen much more if it wasn't so hot outside!" he said.

"shut up, dobe. Complaining is not gonna make the heat go away, now is it?" said Sasuke as he sat down next to Naruto.

"shut up Sasuke! You smart ass!' Naruto yelled. With that he got up, paid his bill and walked away. He left Sasuke sitting there watch him walk away with a slight blush on his face. 'Why is Sasuke always so mean to me, he always manages to make me look dumb' Naruto thought. He brushed it off and decided he'd go cool off under a tree for awhile. He found huge tree to lay under. 'huh, why do I always get these strange feelings when I'm around Sasuke?' he thought. He kept thinking about it until he quickly jumped to his feet "NO! There's no way I could ever like another guy, let alone that idiot Sasuke!" he screamed. He jumped up and ran into the village looking for Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he came across the beautiful pink haired girl.

"What Naruto?" Sakura asked a little annoyed.

"Sakura, I need help" he said "quick show me your boobs! I nee-" and with that Naruto was out like a light. Sakura punched him with her insane strength knocking him out for several hours. Finally he woke up but was in the hospital. 'What the hell Sakura!' he thought. Then she entered the room and he just glared at her.

"Don't even give me that look Naruto." She said "you deserved that, you're lucky I didn't punch you harder! Why would you even ask such a perverted question like that? You've been hanging with Jiraiya too much haven't you? His pervertedness is starting to rub off on you."

"Yes, he is a perverted old fart but he's not the reason why I asked you that and I only asked you that because I was freaking out!" he yelled "Sakura I think I might be attracted to men..."

"Wait, I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say you're attracted to men?" Sakura asked.

"...yes.. well maybe. I don't know." He said. He then explained to Sakura how he's been feeling but he didn't tell her his feelings were towards Sasuke. She stayed quiet for a couple minutes. "umm so what do you think...Sakura?" said Naruto.

"I think you might just be confused. You should got to that person and just try hanging out with him, Who knows maybe those feelings will disappear or maybe they'll get stronger but at least you'll know if you truly are attracted to men." Sakura said.

"umm..okay then. I'll try that, thanks" He said and with that he left the hospital to go look for Sasuke. '

Even if I do have feelings for Sasuke, does he even like me?' Naruto thought.

* * *

Okay that wraps up this First chapter! I hope you like it, I tried to make it slightly funny. My first chapter and first story on here! Tell me if you like it? And if you don't then tell me how to make the story better x) I'll write another chapter tomorrow c: oh and if there's any grammar errors I'm sorry .-. haha Bye!


	2. Training

Okay so here's chapter 2! Yayy xD haha well I told you guys I'd be uploading it today so here it is. Hope you all enjoy it c:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto! Okay now that that's clear read on! :D

* * *

'What am I even doing?' Naruto thought 'Maybe I should just ignore Sakura-chan's advice and just make myself believe I don't like Sasuke.' Naruto kept walking and thinking, he was too deep in thought to notice the person in front of him and then Bam! He tripped and landed on top of the person in a very awkward position.

"Ouchhhh!" Naruto yelled while clutching his head in pain.

"You dobe! Watch where you're going next time." Said Sasuke. He was pinned underneath Naruto but made no attempt at getting free.

"huh? AHHHH Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled as he quickly jumped up realizing the position they where in. 'Why didn't Sasuke-kun say anything about me being on top of him' Naruto thought as a blush burned across his face. He helped Sasuke up.

"Calm down it was an accident, there's no need to cause a scene Naruto." Sasuke said. "What where you so deep in thought about?"

"Oh that Aha um it was nothing.." said the blushing blonde " I was actually..ughh.. looking for you Sasuke. I was going to see if you uh wanted to go train with me or something..."

"Sure dobe but don't get angry when you see how much stronger I am than you." Sasuke said with a slight grin.

"Huh! Yea right, don't make me laugh teme! You know I am wayyyyy stronger than you!" Yelled Naruto. He tried beat Sasuke to the spot they were going to by running but on the way he tripped and landed face first on the ground.

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

'What a dobe' he thought as he watched Naruto get up and continue to run in front of him to their training spot. He kept staring at Naruto admiring his body. Naruto turned around and caught Sasuke checking him out. 'shit, I've been caught' Sasuke thought as a deep blush came across his cheeks.

"Um...Sasuke why where you staring at me?" Naruto asked as he locked eyes with Sasuke for a moment.

"Oh U-uhh well uh you.." said Sasuke then he quickly thought of something and relaxed "You dobe, you have a stain on the back of your orange jacket. Looks like it's from the ramen you eat, slob."

"Oh I guess I forgot to wash this jacket." Naruto said. They continued to their training grounds in the forest.

'Phew...Saved.' Sasuke thought. They finally made it to the training grounds and they trained for a couple hours, laughing and poking fun at each other until it started pouring rain.

"It's coming down pretty hard, isn't it Sasuke." Said Naruto "I'm gonna head home... We should uhh Hang out more, you're actually pretty fun to be around heh heh."

"Alright dobe sounds good." said Sasuke. And then they both went home. When Sasuke arrived he layed on his bed thinking about Naruto.

"Ughhh, I really need to cool it, I almost got caught today. Good thing I came up with that ramen stain thing or he probably would have found out...".

* * *

NARUTO'S POV

Naruto was back in his apartment stripping his damp clothes off of him. He picked up his orange jacket and started examining it for the "stain" Sasuke said was on it. He couldn't find a stain anywhere on it. 'That's funny, didn't Sasuke-kun see a stain on this?' he thought 'Maybe he just lied and really was checking me out like I first thought he was...' and with that thought in his mind he blushed a deep red and he walked into his bathroom. "Huh funny I kinda look like Hinata right now." Naruto said as he stared at himself in the mirror. He smiled to himself and got in the shower. 'Sasuke' he thought 'I can't wait to see you again tomorrow.' He went and layed in his bed holding a picture of his Precious Sasuke-kun to his chest and fell asleep. Little did Naruto know was that someone was watching him from outside.

"Wha-what a dobe." Sasuke said while his face burned red.

* * *

Soo uhh yea that's it for today aha Please excuse my awkwardness * covers face * I'll try having another chapter up by tomorrow! Please review and tell me what you think? Give me some ideas for the next chapter? I'm gonna try and make that one more funny since this one wasn't really that funny at all o: Kay I'm gonneee byee! :3


	3. Beat the Heat

Here's chapter 3! Read and review please! c:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Naruto woke up and felt that he was damp with sweat. 'ugh great' he thought 'Today's gonna be extremely hot. I wonder if Sasuke's still gonna wanna hang out with me'. Naruto decided he'd go take a shower since he reeked of his own sweat. He then got dressed, once he was clean threw on his orange pants, blue sandals and a white shirt. Since it was so hot he decided to leave his orange jacket 'Nope, way to hot for a jacket' He thought. He went out to go find Sasuke.

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

'This is almost unbearable. I already took an ice cold shower and yet I'm still so hot' He thought with an annoyed expression on his face. He was wearing white shorts, black sandals, and a blue shirt that had his clans symbol on the back. He decided that he'd go to Ichiraku for some ramen since he was hungry but he was really hoping he'd run into Naruto over there.

"One large bowl of pork ramen please," Sasuke ordered his food, sat and waited. 'at least it's a couple degrees cooler in here' he thought.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called. He took a seat next to Sasuke. "Pretty hot today isn't?"

"Yea it is dobe," he said. Naruto flashed him an annoyed look. "You want some ramen? My treat."

"Sure!" Naruto said with an excited look on his face. After finishing eating Sasuke paid the bill which was high since Naruto ate seven large bowls of pork ramen.

"Thanks Sasuke heh heh, next time I'll treat you." Naruto said as he rested his hands behind his head with a goofy grin on his face.

"Whatever dobe," He said. They continued to walk together even though it was extremely hot. "Hey do you wanna come to my house and have a swim with me?"

"Sure, anything to try and beat this heat," Naruto said. They kept walking until they made it to Sasuke's house.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

'Wow, this house sure is big for just one person' Naruto thought 'I wonder if he ever gets lonely..' He looked at Sasuke with a sad expression on his face.

"Um what's wrong?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Oh uh it's nothing," Naruto said replacing his sad expression with a grin and then changing it to a frustrated look. "hey wait I don't have a swim suit!"

"That's okay, I have one you can borrow," sasuke said as he had an evil look on face. Naruto gulped.

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled in rage and embarrassment. The swim suit Sasuke was so _kind_ to lend Naruto was a tiny leopard speedo. Sasuke nearly died from laughing so hard and that just made Naruto even angrier. "What the hell teme! Why do I get the little speedo while you get normal blue swim trunks?!" He saw Sasuke still laughing at him and tackled him.

"Hey! Get off, it's too hot!" Sasuke yelled pushing Naruto off of him. They both got up again and Sasuke looked at Naruto and starting laughing again. He might as well have been rolling around on the floor because he was laughing so hard. He finally got up wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh come on don't give me that look! You look...adorable." he said trying to hold back a laugh but failing.

"I hate you," Naruto said with an angry look.

"alright alright, here," sasuke said as he handed Naruto some black swim trunks. "go put those on and I'll meet you outside." With that Sasuke went to go to the pool and Naruto went to go change. 'What's taking that dobe so long' Sasuke thought but then saw Naruto come out. Naruto ran and jumped in the pool. He had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Ahhh the water feels nice and cool," he said as he swam over to Sasuke.

"Yea it feels nice," Sasuke said. He couldn't help but blush at how close Naruto was to him. Naruto saw him blush and grinned.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

'Huh so he's blushing' Naruto thought as a grin creeped onto his face 'I should get him back for making me wear that speedo and laughing at me.' Just then an idea came to him causing him to give a mischievous chuckle. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. Naruto swam away from Sasuke. He summoned a shadow clone under the water as Sasuke swam next to Naruto. Naruto's shadow clone was under the water and Sasuke was unaware of the second Naruto lurking under him. The shadow cloned grabbed Sasuke's feet scaring the shit out of Sasuke.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke yelled and quickly clung to Naruto wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Gotcha!" Naruto yelled while laughing. He then dispelled his clone and continued laughing. Sasuke was glaring at him while still having his arms wrapped around Naruto.

Naruto Stopped laughing when he felt a pair of angry yet passionate lips against his. His eyes where wide realizing the pair of lips belonged to Sasuke. Naruto pulled away confused.

"Umm I have to go," Naruto said jumping out getting his clothes and running home. 'What just happened?' He thought 'What did I do?'

* * *

Awww! haha okay that was chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed it cx this one was pretty fun writing haha xD Please review! Give me some ideas for chapter 4? thanks! :)


	4. Kiss

Took me a while to think of what to write next aha well here it is, chapter 4! hope ya like it c:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

He had been up all night thinking about him kissing Naruto. 'Why didn't he kiss back? He really must not like me...How could I be so stupid? Of course he doesn't like me..it's me, no one likes me except that annoying Ino and Sakura...sigh' He thought. He looked up of the picture he had of team seven and stared at Naruto. Then the tears came to Sasukes eyes and he punched the wall leaving a hole. He was angry and very sad. 'I should have known, I'm so stupid. Now he's not gonna wanna go near me. Sasuke spent most of the night crying.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Naruto had just woken up. He still had that kiss on his mind. 'I should have kissed him back and not have ran out on him like that. He must be feeling terrible right now..' Naruto thought. He felt guilty and he was still very confused. He got dressed in his usual orange outfit and ate a quick breakfast before heading out to find Sakura. 'Maybe Sakura-chan can help me.'

"Hello Granny Tsunade, have you seen Sakura-chan? She's not working at the hospital today." Naruto asked.

"Ah Naruto you idiot, I am the Hokage, stop calling me granny. You're so disrespectful. Oh and Sakura went on a mission with Hinata and Kiba. She's filling in for Shino, since he's out sick."

"Oh..well thanks anyways Granny," Naruto said and as he left he managed to doge all three shuriken the angry Hokage threw at him.

"Haha! You missed!" He screamed while running away. He kept walking and thinking, he couldn't get his mind of off Sasuke. "I wonder if he's okay, maybe I should go visit him." He decided it'd be the best thing to do, after all Naruto was feeling guilty and he really was worried about Sasuke. He arrived at Sasuke's house, He hesitated before Knocking.

Knock knock knock..No reply.

'Maybe he's not home. No that can't be it I sense his chakra in here, he's defiantly home...he must be angry at me' He thought. He felt hurt, he didn't mean to make Sasuke angry at him.

"Sasuke-kun! Please open the door, we need to talk! I'm worried about you!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke peeked through the window but ignored naruto going back to his room. "Sasuke please!."

Knock knock knock...Still no reply.

"Sasuke, I'm not leaving until you open the door!" He yelled. To prove his point he sat down in front of the door. Five minutes later Sasuke finally opened the door. Naruto looked up to find tears in Sasukes eyes. His stomach knotted up he felt terrible because he couldn't stand to see his Sasuke like this. Naruto really did love Sasuke and he finally realized it. He grabbed the surprised Uchiha and kissed him gently yet passionately.

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

His eyes were wide as the blonde had his lips against his. Sasuke returned the kiss while more tears filled his eyes. He mentally cursed himself for crying in front of Naruto. Naruto pulled away and looked at Sasuke.

"I am so sorry for running away from you yesterday. I was just so confused, I didn't mean to hurt you like this... Sasuke I love you.." Naruto said while looking into Sasukes eyes.

"Naruto... Naruto, I love you too," Sasuke said happily. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Naruto kissed him back and grabbed Sasuke's waist holding him tighter. Naruto licked Sasukes lips asking for entrance and Sasuke gladly let him in and gave Naruto Dominance. They deepened the kiss and pulled apart when the both were gasping for air. Naruto smiled and Sasuke blushed. Naruto grabbed Sasukes hips pulled him closer and rested his forehead against Sasukes. 'Ugh he's made me so happy, he's so adorable. He's mine.' thought Sasuke as he looked into Naruto eyes and pecked him on the lips.

"Sasuke, I love you. Don't forget it, I'll always be here for you and I want you to be mine and only mine," Naruto told him.

"I'll promise to be only yours if you promise to be mine and only mine," Sasuke replied.

"Of course, my Sasuke-kun. I promise," Naruto said. Sasuke pulled him into another kiss and he could feel Naruto smile into the kiss.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke said.

* * *

That's it for now x) Should I continue this relationship or end it there? Hmmm I'll think about it x) Review? Bye! :D


	5. IMPORTANT (AN)

_**Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've last updated the story .-. I'm so sorry! I'm terrible for making you guys wait Dx but I've decided that I would continue the story! ^w^ yayyyy well yea I will try to update more often, again I am just really sorry I started school a couple weeks ago so I've had work to do and all that lame junk -.- Okay well anyways, I hope to have a new chapter up by tomorrow or today! :D anyways thank you guys for reading! I might even start New story c; so yeah I'm kinda excited. Bye! :)**_


	6. A day with him

**Okay so Here's chapter 6! Technically it should be chapter but 5 but whatever xD haha enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his Sasuke. Sasuke was still sleeping and had his arms around Naruto. Naruto smiled to himself and nuzzled his face into Sasuke's chest waking Sasuke up. Naruto brought Sasuke in for a deep warm kiss.

"Good morning to you too, Naruto," Sasuke said smiling down at his love. Naruto just smiled and pulled himself closer to Sasuke. They laid in bed cuddling until they decided it was time to get ready for the day. As Naruto was replaying yesterdays events in his head.

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

He was in the kitchen making himself and Naruto some breakfast. He watched Naruto come down and sit down at the table in front of the plate of eggs he had made him. He watched as Naruto stared and crinkled his nose.

"What's wrong? Do you not like the food?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I usually eat ramen for breakfast," Naruto said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Is ramen the only thing you eat? Well how about we go to Ichiraku for some breakfast then?" Sasuke said with a light chuckle.

"Okay! Let's go!" Naruto yelled getting up and smiling.

After they ate their breakfast Him and Naruto went on a walk near the pond.

"So hey Naruto, Umm I was wondering if you would uhh possible wanna...move in with me?" Sasuke whispered. He was worried how Naruto would react to that question. He waited for a response with a slight blush on his face. Naruto turned around to face with a big smile on his face.

"I would love to! That would be so amazing," Naruto said as pulled Sasuke into a quick kiss. They walked around and talked all day until finally it was night time. They decided they would move Naruto's things into Sasuke's house tomorrow. They walked back home and went inside.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Naruto went up to the kitchen for a snack while Sasuke showered. 'Sasuke's so amazing and he's all mine,' thought Naruto. He finished up his snack and went up to the bedroom. He started to take off his clothes and decided that tonight he would just sleep in his boxers. He crawled into the bed and pulled the blanket over him. He laid there with his eyes closed until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He turned around and locked eyes with Sasuke.

Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him and kissed him. Sasuke deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and pulling him closer. Naruto licked Sasukes lips asking for entrance and Sasuke gladly let him in. They laid there while the both battled for dominance but of course Naruto won. Naruto pushed Sasuke on his back while he got on top of him straddling his waist. Sasuke's breath hitched and quickened as Naruto started to grind his hips into Sasuke. Naruto laughed when he heard Sasuke let out a small moan then Naruto got off him and laid back down next to Sasuke and laughed again when he saw him give Naruto an angry pouty face.

"You know you are abosolutly adorable my little sasuke-kun," Naruto purred then kissed him.

"Mhmm whatever," said Sasuke as he rolled his eyes with a smile.

The both nuzzled up next to each other as they fell asleep. After all tomorrow they would be busy with moving Naruto's stuff.

* * *

**Okay so that's it! haha hope you guys liked it cx I tried to make this one special since I made you guys wait for it! c; But yeaa review! give me more ideas, tell me what you liked and tell me what you didn't like so I can get better at this cx alright bye guys!**


	7. Saving Water

Here's Chapter 7! R&R Please :]

**_WARNING_**: This chapter contains lemon material. If you guys don't like reading that kind of stuff then don't read this chapter! Consider yourself warned x)

**Disclaimer**: Hopefully by now you guys should know that I Don't own Naruto. Okay, now on with the story! c:

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

'Huh, he sure doesn't have that much stuff' Sasuke thought as he picked up the last box from Naruto's old apartment. He met Naruto outside and they carried the last two boxes to his house. Today Naruto had moved into Sasuke's house and even though Naruto didn't have that much stuff they were both sweating going back and fourth in the heat. They put down the boxes in the hallway and walked into the kitchen for water.

"Well I guess that's it," said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Yup, you officially live with me now," Said Sasuke with a soft smile. Naruto walked over and gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips.

"Well I'm going to go shower, I reek of sweat and I'm all sticky," Naruto said. Sasuke watched as Naruto left the room.

'He lives with me now...' He thought with a little blush on his cheeks. 'Hmm well I should probably go take a shower too, I'm all sweaty.'

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Naruto started pulling off his clothes and putting them in a pile on the floor. He started the shower and got in when it was finally warm enough. He relaxed as he felt the warm water hit his back and he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. He heard the shower curtain open and his eyes snapped open as he saw Sasuke get in the shower with Naruto.

"Oh Sasuke..What are you do-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Naruto of course kissed him back. After a couple of minutes they both separated and were gasping for much needed air.

"Well I thought I'd shower too and besides this way we're saving water," Sasuke said with an innocent look that just made Naruto want him even more. Naruto tried to pull Sasuke in for another kiss but Sasuke pulled away and grabbed the soap and proceeded to wash himself. "Now now be patient, Naruto."

Naruto pouted but let Sasuke wash himself. Naruto eyes widened as he saw Sasuke begin to masturbate in front of him. He felt himself become hard just watching this. Naruto wanted to touch him but Sasuke wouldn't let him.

'Ughh he's killing me, how much longer does he intend to keep this up?' Naurto thought. Sasuke reached for the soap and begin to wash Naruto now. He lathered Naruto in soap and began massaging the soap in. He stopped when he got close to Naruto's erection then smiled and began to jerk him off a bit then stopped.

"unn..Sasuke please.." Naruto said. Sasuke didn't listen to him and then rinsed himself off and got out of the shower. Naruto was shocked that Sasuke would leave him like this. 'Nu uh I don't think so' he thought as he quickly rinsed himself off as he got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the bedroom to find sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed.

"what is it Naruto, do you want something?" Sasuke asked with a grin on his face." You look a little angry."

Naruto didn't even answer him and just pushed Sasuke down and crashed his lips on Sasuke. He bit Sasuke's lip and stuck his tongue in Sasuke's mouth as he ripped Sasuke's towel from his waist.

"You know damn well what I want," Naruto growled as he ripped off his own towel gaining a chuckle from Sasuke.

Naruto got on top of Sasuke and straddled his hips. He reached down and gripped Sasuke's hair bringing Sasuke up for another kiss. Sasuke begin to grind his hips upwards towards Naruto, letting out a long moan. This time Naruto chuckled and got off Sasuke.

"mm..Naruto don't..I-I'm sorry," Sasuke breathed out.

"Oh now you're sorry. I don't believe you my dear little Sasuke. Show me you're sorry then I might believe you." Naruto said with an evil little grin on his face.

He kissed Naruto and began to travel downwards planting kisses on his chest and stomach. He made it down to Naruto's erection and licked it. Naruto's breath hitched and Sasuke began to take Naruto in his mouth and he stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Naruto let out a long moan as he grabbed Sasuke's hair and pushed Sasuke's head making him take more of him. Sasuke began to suck harder and faster as he felt Naruto's balls tighten. Naruto gasped as he emptied himself in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke crawled back up and kissed Naruto for awhile until Naruto pushed him on the bed and begun playing with Sasuke's hardened nipples. His hand traveled downwards as he wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's erection. He moved his hand at a slow pace while sucking on Sasuke's neck.

"ooooh..Please..Don't st-stop..." Sasuke said. Naruto grined and began pumping faster when Sasuke started moaning louder and bucked his hips. After 10 minutes of this Naruto bit down hard on Sasuke's neck while Sasuke came getting his seed all over them

"Well looks like we're going to have to take another shower." Naruto laughed while he planted another kiss on Sasuke's lips.

* * *

Well there it is, hope you guys liked it c;

Honestly I don't know if i wanna continue this story anymore, maybe I will if you guys want me to but we shall see. Review please!


	8. Invitation

**Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've written a new chapter. I seriously had no idea what to write but finally I've gotten some inspiration with this month. I love October it's nice and cold and Halloween ^.^ Well anywayss here it is, hope you like it c: Review please!**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto

* * *

It had been a couple months since Naruto had moved in with his dear Uchiha and summer was over. It was a cold and quiet morning in the Leaf Village. You could tell that it was fall with the dramatic change in temperature and the leaves on the trees changing from green to beautiful shades of oranges, yellows, and reds. Since it was still kinda early Naruto and Sasuke were asleep in their room, that is until the window blew open letting in the coldness from outside.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

" Mmmm Sasukeee go close the window," Naruto grumbled still half asleep.

" No, you go close it if it's bothering you. I'm not leaving this warm bed," Said Sasuke in his usually monotone voice.

" Sasuke-kun..please," Naruto said in the most adorable innocent voice he could muster. Then he heard a sigh and knew he had won once he felt Sasuke get up from the bed to go close the window. Naruto smiled to himself as he wrapped himself up with more of the blanket. Sasuke noticed Naruto take his part of the blanket.

"Oh no I don't think so. I just got up to go close the window for your lazy ass. Give me back the blanket before I lock you outside to suffer in the cold," Sasuke said with a bit of a serious tone in his voice. Naruto just laughed and surrendered the blanket to him.

" buuut Sasuke-kun I'm still cold," he said as he turned and gave Sasuke his best puppy dog face. Sasuke took one look at him and just chuckled.

"Well then we can fix that easily," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto closer to him and covered them both with the warm fuzzy blanket. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and nuzzled his face in the back of Naruto's neck. "Is that better?"

Sasukes warm breath on Naruto's neck sent chills down his spine and he just nodded. Sasuke laughed again and hugged Naruto a bit more harder. Within minutes they both fell back asleep only to be awakened 3 hours later by poundings on the door.

"Sasuke!?" Screamed a pink haired Shinobi from outside the Uchihas house. She kept banging on the door wanting Sasuke to get outside faster since it was very cold.

"Ughhh and here I thought I could sleep in today…" Sasuke grumbled as he got up and quickly changed into his clothes. Naruto changed extremely fast too and went downstairs with Sasuke. Naruto sat in the living room as Sasuke went to answer the door.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cooed as Sasuke greeted her. As she walked inside she saw Naruto sitting on the couch. "Oh hey Naruto, it's still kinda early I didn't expect to find you awake haha."

" Well how could I sleep with your excessive pounding on the door" Naruto said with slight annoyance. 'I hope she's not suspicious of me. I've been living here with Sasuke for like 3 months but no one suspects our relationship...they still think we're just friends...' He thought.

"Oh sorry I didn't think I was knocking that loud, I just wanted to come in, it's pretty cold out there," Sakura said as she walked over towards Naruto and took a seat next to him on the couch. " Well anyways I came here to give you guys these." Sasuke and Naruto took the envelopes that Sakura handed them and open them.

" Invitations?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! Tenten and Lee are throwing a Halloween party tomorrow. They asked me if I could give these to you two when they gave me mine. It sounds like soo much fun! I'm excited to go out and find a cute costume to wear to the party. You two are gonna go, right?" Sakura almost shouting from excitement.

" Umm, I don't know but it sounds pretty fun. What about you Sasuke, are you gonna go or not?" Naruto asked.

" Maybe, I don't care too much for these parties but if you two want to go then I guess I'll go. What's a party with out Team Seven?" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Cool!" Shouted Sakura and Naruto at the same time.

"Well I gotta go head over to Ino's place, me and her are picking our costumes out together. Gotta make sure I look better than that Ino-pig!" Sakura said while grinning and walking to the door, "See you guys later!"

"So Sasuke, What are you gonna dress up as?" Naruto asked with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Hmmm I'm not sure..What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no clue.. I'm too hungry to think of an idea. Can we eat breakfast?" He asked as he got up and went into the kitchen.

"When aren't you hungry? haha let me make us some breakfast and we can go look for costumes," Sasuke said. He went into the kitchen and started making eggs, toast, bacon, sausage and of course Naruto's favorite chocolate chip pancakes. After eating breakfast they cleaned up and headed out to go look for Costumes. They walked into the store and started looking around. Naruto was looking at clown costumes until he decided he didn't want to be a clown. Meanwhile Sasuke decided what he wanted to be and started looking for a vampire costume.

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

'Honestly I feel pretty dumb looking for this costume but then again I kinda like it. I wonder what Naruto's gonna dress up as...' he thought. Sasuke then imagined Naruto dressing up as a sexy fox with a VERY short red-orangish dress with fishnet tights, a cute little black nose, red-orangish ears and a long tail.

Meanwhile outside of Sasuke's mind Naruto was staring at Sasuke because he was standing there like a baka with his tongue hanging outside of his mouth while drooling

"Uhh Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke snapped out of it and wiped the drool from his chin.

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine" He said ,"So um have you decided what you're gonna dress up as?"

"Okay haha and I already decided on a costume I just gotta go find it, I'll come find you after I find my costume" Naruto said while walking away. Sasuke went off and grabbed the costume he was looking for which was just a black and red tuxedo with a black cape. Sasuke also grabbed some face paints with fake blood and fake vampire teeth, the kind that you glue onto your real teeth. Sasuke went to go to the register to purchase his items. Afterwards he went to go look for Naruto but Naruto found him first.

" Well I bought my costume as I see you have too, are you ready to go?" Naruto asked. Sasuke simply nodded as he smiled at his love. As they walked back home they saw Ino and Sakura both hooked arms speed walking to the costume shop with angry expressions on their faces.

"SHUT UP INO-PIG. YOU KNOW I'M GONNA GET A BETTER COSTUME THAN YOU. STOP TRYING TO RACE ME THERE, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SHOPPING TOGETHER YOU BAKA!" Sakura screamed.

" HAHA! AS IF FOREHEAD GIRL, NO ONE WILL EVEN NOTICE YOUR COSTUME, THEY'LL BE TOO BUSY STARING AT YOUR MASSIVE FOREHEAD!" Ino screamed back. they both ran into the store past Naruto and Sasuke as the two men just stared at them with wide eyes and sweat drops running down their foreheads.

'...woman...no, not even woman, it's just those two.' thought Sasuke as his eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Well now that that's over with let's head on home," Naruto said. When they arrived home Sasuke and Naruto put their stuff in their room.

"So Naruto, what costume did you decide on?" Sasuke asked curious as he envisioned Naruto in that sexy fox costume again.

"Well you're just gonna have to wait until tomorrow when you see me in it," Naruto said as he winked at Sasuke.

'Hmm, I wonder what it is….well looks like I'll just have to wait until tomorrow,' Sasuke thought. Naruto and him went into the living room as they decided to watch horror movies for the rest of the day and order take out. After the scary movie marathon they decided to call it a night and go to bed since tomorrow they wanted to be well rested for the fun. Of course you can imagine what Sasuke dreamt of...Naruto in that fox costume…

* * *

**Sorry I had to cut it off here guys, I thought I'd save the Halloween party for another chapter c; and plus I gotta think of a costume for Naruto ._. If you guys have any ideas you should tell me please aha x) well thanks for reading this chapter. I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as I can. REVIEW PLEASE :)**


End file.
